


Daddy Shrek and his princess

by mashedlarries



Series: Shrek/Julianne [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashedlarries/pseuds/mashedlarries
Summary: Bitch, it's cringy af. Not mine.





	Daddy Shrek and his princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcndersalami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcndersalami/gifts).



Julianne lays back against the pillows on Shrek’s bed, spreading her legs and allowing her boyfriend to go between them. Shrek smiles up at her then starts kissing down Julianne’s neck, between her breast and down her stomach.  
“You ready, baby?” He asks, sitting back and holding onto Julianne’s hand tightly. Julianne nods, letting out a deep breath.  
“Yeah, c’mon. Do you have the condom?” She asks, removing her ugly fake “Attack on Titan” glasses. Shrek nods, reaching for his jeans on the floor and taking out the condom. He opens the package and rolls it on, jerking himself a few times before going between Julianne’s legs and holding his cock to her pussy.  
Julianne moans at the touch, wrapping her legs around Shrek’s and scooting up the bed a little more so they can get a better angle. Once Shrek pushes halfway inside her, he leans down and kisses Julianne to relax her a little before pushing in the rest of the way.  
“Shit, Shrek,” Julianne says, biting on Shrek’s green bottom lip, feeling so full. Shrek starts to thrust in earnest then, grabbing Julianne’s thighs and holding them apart so he thrust in harder.  
“Fuck, Ju. So wet for me, babe. Shit,” He says, leaning down and resting his head between Julianne’ neck and shoulder.  
“S-shrek,” she moans, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. “Shit, shit, shit, feels so good,” She whines, meeting him halfway with every thrust.  
“Like that, babe? Like how I’m fucking you? First person inside your tight little pussy, fuck. So tight, baby,” He says. “Love it so much. Love y-”  
“Shrek have you seen my- Oh my God!” Shrek gasps at the sudden noise, turning around and seeing Fiona standing in his doorway with wide eyes.  
“Fiona! Get out!” He yells, grabbing a blanket and covering his and Julianne’s body with it. Without saying another word, Fiona slams the door shut and walks away. Shrek groans and turns back to Julianne, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Fuck, that was so embarrassing,” Shrek says. “I’m so sorry.” He continues, reaching up and moving a strand of hair away from Julianne’s face. Julianne’s cheeks are bright red and her eyes are wet from being fucked so hard. “Please say something.” He begs.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t bother to lock your door,” Julianne finally says, biting her lip and giggling a little. Shrek laughs, burying his face back into Julianne’s neck and letting out a stream of chuckles.

“I didn’t know she was home!” He defends, pressing kisses up and down Julianne’s neck a minute later. “Guess that kind of ruined the moment, huh?” He says, about to pull out of Julianne. Julianne stops him with her legs, squeezing them tighter around Shrek’s waist.  
“No, it’s fine. Jus-just keep going. She already saw. Might as well finish.” Julianne says with a shift of her hips, making Shrek’s cock go in deeper. Shrek groans, pulling out for a minute before slamming back in, doing his best to go back to his previous pace.  
“Yeah, like that, right there,” Julianne moans, arching her back and making Shrek go even deeper. After a few more thrusts, Julianne’s whole body is shaking and she’s moaning loudly, gripping onto Shrek’s bedsheets tightly. “Fuck.” She says as her legs stop shaking.  
Shrek comes into the condom a few thrusts later, Julianne clenching tight around his cock. Shrek pulls out after he comes down, tying off the condom and tossing it into his bin. He rolls off of Julianne and lays on his back, stretching out his body and letting Julianne roll on top of him.  
“Wow,” She says, wrapping a leg over Shrek and cuddling closer. “Hopefully things aren’t too awkward at dinner tonight,” She laughs. Shrek groans and starts running a hand through Julianne’s long hair.  
“Maybe we should eat at yours…” He says. Julianne laughs, burying her face deeper into Julianne’s neck.  
“Probably, yeah.” She says, squeezing Shrek’s side.  
“I love you,” Shrek says a minute later, rubbing Julianne’s back and kissing her forehead. Julianne looks up at him and blushes, kissing Shrek back.  
“Love you, too.”


End file.
